The invention relates to a patient monitor comprising a display means and a parameter connection unit, the parameter connection unit comprising parameter connectors for connecting cables from a patient to the patient monitor.
Patients are monitored in hospitals with different types of patient monitors that gather vital data from the patient usually with measurement accessories that are connected to the monitor with cables. The data obtained is displayed on a display means, i.e. on a monitor screen together with other patient information or related information. The management of data is usually done with specific keys and control devices.
As an example of patient monitors known in the prior art Datex-Ohmeda Cardiocap/5 can be mentioned. This widely known device comprises a display means and a parameter connection unit, which is placed under the display means so that parameter connectors for connecting cables are facing forward. In this known device the parameter connection unit is an integral part of the monitor. Control keys for using the patient monitor are placed beside the display means so that the control keys are facing forward.
As there are different patient measurements needed for different cases there are also patient monitors where instead of integral, i.e. built-in parameter connection unit, a removable parameter module approach is chosen. With this modular monitor type, some or all of the parameters can be added to the monitor as separate parameter connection modules. As an example of said modular-type patient monitors known in the prior art Datex-Ohmeda S/5 Compact monitor can be mentioned. This known monitor comprises a display means with control keys, and a frame element placed behind the display element so that parameter connection modules can be removably inserted into the frame element. When the modules have been inserted into the frame element connectors for parameter cables are facing left behind the display means when normally looking at the display means.
It is also possible to build the parameter connection module frame as a separate unit from the display means. As an example of said monitor type Datex-Ohmeda S/5 Anesthesia Monitor can be mentioned.
The problems in the prior art can be described as follows. The needs to have the display means, i.e. the monitor screen and controls easily viewable and managed, and at the same time to be able to use the parameter cables and controls with eventual workspace constraints, i.e. it is difficult to place the monitor appropriately into a small space, and also easily to move or transport the monitor, are difficult to solve at the same time. The needs described above are currently approached with different methods, which can be described as follows.